The Unaccounted for Dursley
by RissaRose94
Summary: The summary is inside


**Summary: When Harry first arrived the Dursleys had two kids not one, the oldest was a girl who was 6 her name was Gwendolyn Marcelene Dursley. She was a very intelligent little girl who discovered that she was able to do things; magical things that other little kids couldn't do. The Dursleys never really cared much for her though, but for different reasons, Vernon Dursley only ever wanted a son, and Petunia Dursley was reminded of her sister constantly because both Lily and Gwen shared the same exact personality and the same eyes. When Gwen was 10-yrs old the Dursleys came home and found her doing magic to entertain Harry. After that they sent her away never to come back, but she promised Harry that one day she would. 8-yrs later one day the summer before his 3****rd**** yr at Hogwarts she does. It turns out she is the most powerful witch and the youngest one to reach the magical level of sorceress and has taken up an apprenticeship under Professor Flitwick to become the next charms professor at Hogwarts. She decides to help Harry master his magic, and on his journey to defeat Lord Voldermort along with his friends and clear Sirius Black's name as well as makes it her personal mission to play match maker with the help of Sirius later on for Harry and Hermione after spending time with the two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights belong to JK Rowling, but if I did Harmione would have happened, you know the way it was supposed to be and the way it was headed before Rowling threw out that massive and upsetting (to some) curve ball. I still love the books and the movies though! :D **

**AN: For some of the spells and incantations that Gwen uses I will be using Latin terms ,I will try my best to translate some of them but I can't promise that they'll be correct all the time. Also this is my first FanFiction that I've decided to upload and share with the world, so please be kind in your reviews ,even the bad ones. Please R&R I would like to know what you think, just don't be too mean okay? **

The Unaccounted for Dursley by RissaRose94

Chapter One

Gwendolyn Marcelene Emerson looked up at the door of her biological home of Number Four Private Drive hating the fact that she was here. She had hoped to never return to this place ever again. She was never really loved by her parents, Vernon Dursley never cared for her all he wanted was a son, and her mother hated her because she reminded Petunia too much of her dead sister, they're personalities were exactly the same and Petunia hated that. Although she loathed her old home, and as much as she never wanted to see this horrid place ever again, she wasn't going to let that stop her from succeeding in her own personal mission in rescuing the one person she cared most about in both the non-magical and the magical worlds. She had a promise to keep after all.

When she was ten, her parents caught her using her magic for the first time. Up until then, she had been capable of keeping her powers hidden from her parents; she is quite intelligent and was able to control her magic and always made sure it looked accidental, so she wouldn't get in trouble. When Vernon and Petunia had returned home from a doctor's appointment they had taken their precious "Duddlykins" to a doctor's appointment while she was entertaining her favorite person in the entire world by making beautiful plants to appear and gentle birds to fly about the sitting room, her 5-year old cousin Harry laughing and giggling- he too was magical, but couldn't control it the way she could, they were the best of friends and always stood up for each other when the older Dursley's yelled and insulted either one of them. She remembers that day clear as a cloudless night sky and with a chill colder than an arctic blizzard…..

_**Flashback**_

Gwen and Harry were home alone at Number Four Private Drive as per usual while in the sitting room hanging out while the Dursley's have taken Dudley to a doctor's appointment that was scheduled due to the issue of him being just a bit under the size of a baby whale no thanks to all the food they allow him to consume whenever he pleases. (_**AN**__: Harry and Gwen are fed the recommended three meals a day as well as taken to regular check -ups annually ,the Dursley's aren't totally neglectful, they're just verbally abusive and don't particularly care for them on a personal level. All in all they don't break the law and Mrs. Figg checks on them regularly when the Dursleys leave them at the house_. _Now back to the story). _They had just finished the sandwiches they had for lunch when Gwen stood up off the couch and asked Harry if he was ready to see some more magic she had been working on.

"Harry, do you want to see me do more magic?" Gwen asked him, he nodded his head yes excitedly.

"Yeah!" he shouted with a big smile causing her to laugh quietly, she loved being able to make her younger cousin smile.

"Okay here goes a little magic just for you Shade!" she said enthusiastically using her nickname for him. She waved her hand over a flashlight transfiguring it into a small robin and letting it perch on her pointer finger before facing Harry and letting him gently stroke the birds head before putting it down and changing it back into a flashlight with another wave of her hands. Little 5-year old Harry watched in awe and wonderment as she did so.

"I wish I could do magic the same as you." Sighed little Harry with an adorable little pout on his face.

"But you can Shade, you've done magic before little brother(_**AN:**__ yes they're cousins but she sees him more like her baby brother, and to him she's a bit of a mix of a mom and a big sister, as well as both seeing the other as their best friend)_." Gwen said with an affectionate smile.

"But I can't do it the way you do Redhawk; you know how to control your magic." He said with a sad glassy look in his emerald green eyes behind his round glasses. Gwen kneeled in front him and lifted his chin so she can look into his eyes and gave him a sweet smile.

"You will one day Harry, and you know what, I'll help you myself if it's the last thing I do Shade!" she exclaimed making him smile before it turned into a slight frown that broke her heart a bit.

"Aww, what is it Harry?" Gwen asked softly.

"Do you mean it big sister?" Gwen's face broke into a grin when he asked her that.

"You have my word little brother," She said to him. "Now, how bout I do something else with my magic before those three horribly rude people we call relatives come back?" she asked Harry.

"Yeah!" he shouted reverting back to the excited little boy he was a moment ago causing her to laugh amusedly.

"Alrighty then, here we go kiddo!" she said. She then went over to the fireplace and lit it with a snap of her fingers warming the room because of the chilly winter air blowing through the open window in the kitchen causing Harry's eyes to go wide with fascination once again before returning to the center of the sitting room. She began her arms and hands in a graceful fluid movement and mentally began a silent incantation causing beautiful flower vines to gracefully move and gently wrap around her arms and caused blue jays to appear out of thin air and fly about.

She was so concentrated on her magic and paying attention to Harry that she had not heard the Dursley's pull back into the drive way and come back in until Petunia shrieked and then promptly fainted falling backwards into her husband's arms all the while he glared daggers with his face turning purple as he stared in the direction of Gwen and Harry as Dudley fled in terror after watching as his sister was waving her hands causing everything to disappear into thin air….

_A FEW MINUTES LATER….._

**PPOV**

After Gwen had made everything disappear Petunia had woken up and suddenly she was up on two feet and together her husband and she had turned against Gwen because now not only does she share the same personality and eyes as Petunia's dead sister but she now had shared the same freakishness as her and Harry as well, she was not allowed to get rid of Harry but she could at least get rid of her freak daughter…

**GPOV**

Gwen knew she would not be able to hide it forever but she didn't think it would be discovered by her parents so soon. They had sent Harry to his room before turning to Gwen to yell and insult her before telling her in no uncertain terms to pack everything of hers so they could take her to the nearest orphanage and to never return to their house ever again. As she packed her bags little Harry came into her room with sad eyes and silent tears slowly rolling down his cheeks promptly catching her attention, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him with her own eyes watering.

"You're going away aren't you?" Harry asked quietly with his head under her chin.

"Not forever Shade, I promise to find a way to come back for you kiddo, I mean it Harry , do you hear me?" she told him , he nodded.

"Pinkie swear it?" he asked her.

"I pinkie swear it little brother." She said kneeling down and hooking their pinkie fingers together.

"Okay." He whispered still sad that she was leaving.

_**END FLASHBACK **_ (_**AN**_:**some of this next part is taken from POA**)

Gwen was pulled out of her reverie, as she heard her biological father's booming voice yelling through the door.

"Petunia! Marge's train will be arriving this evening at 5:30! I have to head out," she heard Vernon shout. Gwen smirked to herself. "So Auntie Marge is coming for a visit eh ,ooh this is going to be more fun than I originally thought, that woman absolutely hated me, haha." She thought to herself before Vernon's voice sounded again.

"But first, boy! Get down here now!" he yelled.

"Coming Uncle Vernon." Harry said monotonously, "Poor Harry, I feel so bad that I had to leave him here til' now." Gwen thought sadly, and waited to hear more to see how badly they have treated him since she's been gone these past eight years.

"I will be bringing Marge back shortly, being that she knows nothing of your _abnormality, _while she's here there will be no funny stuff. You behave yourself, got me?" Vernon demanded.

"I will, if she does." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Also, we've told Marge that you attend St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys." Gwen heard her father's smug tone and can visualize a mean smirk to go along with it. "WHAT! Harry has never been nor is a criminal!" She silently screamed at him.

"_What?!_" She heard Harry yell.

"Well, I do believe it is time to make my entrance." Gwen said with a smirk and glancing up at the stars.

"_Aperi Resera." _Gwen whispered before walking through the door and into the Dursely's sitting room as if she owned the place sending two of the occupants into shock while Harry ran towards his beloved cousin and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, and Dudley just continued to watch tv.

"I've missed you Redhawk," Harry said quietly.

"I've missed you too Shade." Gwen replied just as quietly as Harry.

"I was beginning to think I'd never see you again big sister, I was starting to worry that you'd forgotten your promise to me." Harry said in a normal voice as he let go of his cousin.

"I could never forget a promise I made to you little brother," She said while inspecting his appearance to check and make sure the Dursley's abuse never escalated and became physical since she's been gone and noticed that he was healthy and has grown to at least 5'8" which is quite tall compared to her 5'2" frame.

"Or should I drop the little in that phrase, your towering over me now hahaha." She said causing Harry to chuckle slightly. Finally, Vernon and Petunia recovered from their shock and Vernon Dursley's face began to take on it's famous putrid purple color.

"Who the bloody hell are you to break into our house!" Vernon screamed not recognizing Gwen while Petunia stood there glaring at her daughter.

**PPOV **

_How dare the freak return after they had sent her away and told her to never come back…._

**GPOV **

Gwen smirked mischievously at both her mother and father's reactions before casually commenting to Vernon.

"You really shouldn't leave the front door unlocked father, one would think you welcome unwanted guests into your home." Gwen said smirk still in place.

"Hello mother, never expected to see me again did you?" She said flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder with a mischievous gleam that made her emerald green eyes a flash gold for a second before walking over to the fireplace lighting it with a snap of her fingers as she wandlessly conjured up a chair to sit in at the same time.

"I must say, the place really hasn't changed much since you dropped me off at that poor excuse of a building they called an orphanage." Gwen cackled causing her parents to jump a little.

"I'm quite disappointed in your reactions mummy and daddy, I didn't expect such silence." She said mocking them, "I was hoping for something a tad bit more hmm...exciting." She said while throwing her feet up onto the coffee table smirking once more.

**End ch1.  
AN: ****_If you took the time to read this let me know in your reviews whether or not I should continue on and create a full story out of this thank you._**


End file.
